Mettatopia
Mettatopia is an Undertale AU located somewhere in the Doodle sphere where Mettatons/Mettacrits from all AUs come together to relax and have a great experience. It was created by Ink!Mettaton after the end of the Underverse Wars. Characters Undertale AU Characters * Undertale Mettaton * Deltarune Mettaton * Underswap Hapstablook * TS!Underswap Mettacrit * Polterswap Melogeist * Classic Underfell Mettaton * Canon Underfell Mettaton * Fellswap Gold Hapstablook * Swapfell Purple Mettacrit * Outertale Mettatron * Outerfell Mettatron * Fallen Stars Mettaton * Storyshift Mettacrit * Storyswap Mettacrit * Storyswap Colour Mettacit * History Recast Mettacrit * Tantamount Star * Anecdote Flare * Storyfell Mettacrit * Storyfell Pink Mettacrit * Rule of the Great and Terrible (Storyswapfell) Mettie * Storyspin Mettaton * Inverted Fate Mettaton * Undertale: Reshuffled Mettacrit * Glitchtale Mettaton * Undertale Rho Mettaton * Othertale Mettaton * Undertale: True Genocide Mettaton 2.0 * Underworld Mettaton * Storyspin Mettaton * Taletwist Mettaton * X-tale Mettaton * Oceantale Mettaton * Underlust Mettaton * Apathytale Mettaton * Paper Story Mettaton * Sassytale Mettaton * Freaktale Mettaton * Epictale Mettaton * What it Once Was Mettaton * Thunderswap Mettacrit * Chronic Exchange Mettabella * Undynetale Mettaton * Mettatale Mettaton * Corrupted Justice Mettaton * Impacted Reality Mettaton * Glitched Reset Mettaton * Doused Flames Mettaton * Shifted Fate Mettaton * Spinned Fate Mettaton * Mafiatale Mettaton * Underfresh Mettaton * UnderDecay Mettaton * Undertale: Rusted Mettaton * OW!Underfell Mettaton * Shifted Schism Metta * Tyrannic Fell Mettaton * DystopicTale Mettaton * Monofell Mettaton * Underwar Mettaton * Underkeep Mettaton * Dancetale Mettaton * Trainertale Mettaton * Katanatale Mettaton * Undertomb Mettaton * BeastTale Sentinel * SidesHeart Mettaton * Hardtale Mettaton * Littletale Mettaton * Quantumtale Hapstablook * Temmietale Temmieton * Negatale Mettaton * Negativetale Mettaton * Antitale Mettaton * Understeam Mettaton * Underpants Mettaton * Realistictale Mettaton * If Undertale was realistic Mettaton * HELP_tale Mettaton * Rippletale Undyne * OFFTale The Neutral Route Alphys EX * ???Tale Mettaton * Painted plummet SMG4 * Crystal caverns Stardonyx * Spongetale Mr Krabs * Deltatale Rouxls Kaard * PGB Deltatale Jevil * Overtime Scott * Poketale Generation 1X Rotom/Gallade * Stomping Ground Junkrat * Turnedtables Ragel * Twistplot Mettaton * Timetwist Mettaton * Tales End Hapsta-model * TerraFormed Mettacrit * AssaultTale Mettaton * Happytale Mettaton * Cruantale Mettaton Misc Characters Characters that aren't exactly from AUs but still have a presence outside of Mettatopia: * Pre-robot Mettaton * Mettaton NEO * Post-Neutral king Mettaton * Undertale The Musical Mettaton * Beta Mettaton * Fandom interpretation Mettaton * Leg meme Mettaton * Leg meme Hapstablook * Genderbent Mettaton * Human Mettaton * Waluigi Added Characters * Ink!Mettaton * Award-show Mettaton * Restaurant Mettaton * Janitor Mettaton * Old man Mettaton * Mime Mettaton * Toy Figure Mettaton * Terminator Mettaton * Darth Mettaton * Rapper Mettaton * Flop star Mettaton * Action star Mettaton * Fashionista Mettaton * Sansaton * Burgerpants Mettaton * Mad Doctor Mettaton * Abomination Mettaton * Minecraft Mettaton * Haunted house Mettacrit * Shadow Mettaton Non-Mettaton robots * Cleaner-bots * Mafia-bots * Jouster-bot * Guardian sentries * Guide-bot Characters from other AUs: Undertale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Classic MTT" * His weapon of choice is his chainsaw. * Since he is the original MTT, he is the most popular person in Mettatopia. * He was the first Mettaton to be "invited" in Mettatopia. * A member of the MTT high council. Deltarune Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Nobody" * He has no weapons. * He's the most shy of all Mettatons, and quite depressed. * Nobody knows what he looks like, as he is always inside his house. Underswap Hapstablook * Goes by the nickname of "Happy" * His weapon of choice is his tears. * He is very shy and likes to recluse himself from other. * Likes to write in his diary. * A member of the MTT high council. Classic Underfell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Mettafell" * His weapons of choice are his bombs. * Often people call him edgy, but he isn't much of an edge-lord at all. * He was mocked and ridiculed by his fans back at Underfell, but here he is loved by everyone. * Decided to stay in his box form to not get confused with Mettafella. * A member of the MTT high council. Canon Underfell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Mettafella" * His weapon of choice is ??? * Doesn't like his body. * Unlike Mettafell, he is loved in his AU. * A member of the MTT high council. Swapfell Purple Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Mettablook" * His weapon of choice is his tears. * Is friends with many of the other ghosts here in Mettatopia. * A member of the MTT high council. Outertale Mettatron * Goes by the nickname of "Star" * His weapon of choice is a laser cannon. * Acts mostly the same as Classic. * Often or not he is seen making Sci-Fi movies with fellow celebrities. * A member of the MTT high council. Outerfell Mettatron * Goes by the nickname of "Nova" * His weapon of choice is a laser cannon. * Acts mostly the same as Mettafell. * Often plays the rival character in Star's movies. Fallen Stars Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Hunter" * His weapon of choice is a plasma cannon. * Is Mettatopia's most renowned Bounty Hunter. Inverted Fate Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Spiral" * His weapons of choice are his flaming sword and arm blasters. * He often brings Frisk and Papyrus to see Mettatopia along with him. * The leader of the "Mettavengers" * He is Mettatopia's supreme judge. Storyshift Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Fallen" * His weapon of choice is a prop chainsaw. * Usually can be found around Protag or Narrator. * Likes to narrate things to himself. * A member of the MTT high council. Storyswap Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Protag" * He preferbs pacifism over fighting, yet has a stick as weapon. * Has some issues with Knight, who once tried to hunt him down, and usually avoids him. Rule of the Great and Terrible (Storyswapfell) Mettie * Goes by the nickname of "Mettie" * Doesn't have any weapons. * Often gets harassed by tEm because he thinks he's a real Temmie. Storyspin Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Knight" * His weapon of choice is a royal guard sword. * He is a guardian to Mettatopia, often seen protecting the main entrance and the citizens of the AU. * He is best friends with X-tale Mettaton, as he is also guardian. * Doesn't like the fact Protag is a human, or that Spiral takes Frisk with him. Taletwist Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Caretaker" * His weapon of choice is his fiery disco-ball. * Does not have Toriel's personality. * Likes to make glamburgers for his fans. Dancetale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Hip-Hop" * His weapons of choice are his dancing legs. * He is the best dancer of all the Mettatons. * He favourite video games are Step it up, Dance dance revolution and Persona 5 Dancing in starlight. Mafiatale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Gangster" * His weapon of choice is a tommy gun. * He runs a secret underground crime syndicate in Mettatopia that smuggles unlicensed MTT products from other AUs. * He is always seen with his trusty henchmen the mafia-bots. Underfresh Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Hippie" * His weapon of choice are his bombs. * Often talks in the 90s slang, calling everyone dude, bro or dawg. * Was once manipulated by Deceiver into thinking the MTT high council involved using drugs and tried to stop them. Underpants Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Screamer" * His weapon of choice is his own legs. * After not getting a Underpants video from Sr pelo focusing on him, he stormed right out of his home AU saying "You sons of b*****s don't understand me you hear?!". * He is a bit more short tempered and loud then the other Mettatons. * He believes he should be a member of the MTT high council. X-tale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "VIII" * His weapon of choice is a laser sword. Underkeep Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "King" * His weapon of choice is a sword. * He often sees himself as more superior to the other Mettatons and tends to call them peasants. * He is often seen with his personal bodyguard and champion Jouster-bot. Undertale: Reshuffled Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Executioner" * His weapon of choice is his arm blaster. * Works under Knight. Glitchtale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Glitchy" * His weapon of choice is his NEO suitcase. * Still misses Alphys and often mourns for her. Understeam Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Steampunk" * His weapon of choice is his umbrella. * Acts like a stereotypical gentleman. Undertale: True Genocide Mettaton 2.0 * Goes by the nickname of "2.0" * His weapons of choice are his sword and shield. * Despite not being a actual Mettaton, he is still permitted to enter Mettatopia. * Being a combat machine, he has become the head of the Guardian Sentries. * Spiral gave him a restraining order after he nearly killed IF!Frisk when mistaking them for the Frisk of his own AU. Paper Story Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Paper" * His weapon of choice is ??? * As he is made of paper, in the non-paper world of Mettatopia he can fit into the smallest gaps. * Has a major case of Aichmophobia. OW!Underfell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "OW" * His weapons of choice are his mini Mettaton robots. * Despite coming from an Underfell variation, he is not evil, similair to the rest of his AU's inhabitants. * He is less evil than Classic even, as he doesn't wish to kill humans. Undertale: Rusted Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Oxidado" * His weapon of choice is ??? * Acts like a stereotypical Mexican. Monofell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Monoton" * His weapon of choice is ??? * Doesn't like Mettatons with NEO forms. BeastTale Sentinel * Goes by the nickname of "Sentinel" * Has no weapons of choice, or they're unknown. * He is so big a special plaza had to be built to contain him. * He watches over Mettatopia looking for danger. Trainertale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Trainer" * Instead of a weapon, he prefers to use his Pokemon. * He wants to be the very best Mettaton like no one ever was. * Often heard singing the Pokemon intro. * His favorite Pokemon is Tsareena. Undertomb Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Jaws" * His weapon of choice is ??? * People often mistake him for Horrotale Mettaton (despite there not really being a Horrortale Mettaton). Oceantale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Aqua" * His weapon of choice is a sword. * He is an expert swordsmen and a bit more dashing then most other Mettatons. * Likes singing sea shanties. Underlust Mettaton ( ) * Goes by the nickname of "Bowtie" * His weapon of choice is ??? * One of the most common visitors of Mettatopia, as he goes there as much as he can to escape CENSORED. * Secretly tries to contact Error Sans to ask him to destroy Undertail after he discovered it's existance. * Might or might not plan to extend that to any CENSORED toned AU, including his home AU. Littletale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Junior" * His Weapon of choice is a tennis ball gun. * The youngest of the Mettatons. Quantumtale Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "Time Kid" * His Weapon of choice is his time travelling powers. * He is best friends with Junior. What it once was Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Prof" * His weapon of choice is a Determination powered laser cannon. * One of the greatest scientific minds in Mettatopia. Polterswap Melogeist * Goes by the nickname of "Melo" * Her weapon of choice is her microphone. * Greatest singer in Mettatopia. Team Switched Underswap Mettacrit * Goes by the nickname of "TS" * His weapon of choice is his gloves. Impacted Reality Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Droidaton" * His weapon of choice is his arm cannon. * He hates his life and is quite sarcastic. * He has to go to Mettatopia in secret, as Gaster has strict control over him. Sometimes brings DVDs of shows from Classic Mettaton for Alphys, and ocasionally brings Alphys with him. * Likes to tell the other Mettatons secrets about his AU's Gaster. Corrupted Justice Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "CJ" * His weapons of choice are his "blue and yellow attacks" * Usually hangs out with the less famous Mettatons, as the others make him jealous. * Can't seem to get anyone to eat his face steaks. Glitched Reset Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Doctor Mettaton" * His weapon of choice is ??? * He has a bit of timeline awareness, and discovered Mettatopia before his invitation, as he detected the presence of an enoumous amount of Mettaton souls at one place. * Rival of Prof. Negativetale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Bliss" * She doesn't have any weapons, as she removed them. * The polar opposite of Gloomy. * Loves to spread joy and happiness to all. Negatale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Gloomy" * His weapon of choice is his electric laser, as it is the only weapon he has access to since he his trapped in his box form. * The polar opposite of Bliss * Hopes to find a scientist Mettaton that can repair his switch, but hasn't found one yet. UnderDecay Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Decay" * His weapon of choice is his arm blaster. * Can't properly see. Rosetale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Petals" * His weapon of choice is a red colored chainsaw called "Rose'o Thorns. * The most beautiful Mettaton in Mettatopia. * Really likes to suduct others with his charming personality. * Is often seen bathing in rose petals. Wastelandfell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Roadie" * His weapon of choice is ??? Spongetale Mr. Krabs * Goes by the nickname of "Eugene" * His weapon of choice is his big meaty claws. * He runs a Krusty krab in MTT Mega Mall and often sell very expensive Krabby patties to his Customers. Painted Plummet SMG4 * Goes by the nickname of "Luke" * His weapon of choice is his meme sprite bomb. * He is a meme expert and is usually seen selling SMG4 merch. * Is a little bit retarded. Crystal Caverns Stardonyx * Goes by the nickname of "Gem" * Her weapon of choice is her large hammer. * She is the fusion of a Ruby, a Pearl and a Sapphire. * She runs a show called "Stardonyx Tonight". Apathytale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Judge" * His weapons of choice are his glowing eye powers * The second judge of Mettatopia. * He's friends with Prank-star. Underworld Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "noitanimobA" * His weapon of choice is unknown, and do you really want to know what horrors he hides?... * Always talks sdrawkcab. * Most Mettatons avoid him, with the exception of Mangle and a few others. HELP_Tale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "SUBJECT: L.E.G.S" * He doesn't use any weapons but rather corrupts his opponents. * Not the OG HELP_Tale Mettaton, but a being created by the corrupted Mettatons that are sent to a quarantined part of Mettatopia to prevent corruption. OFFtale the Neutral Route Alphys EX * Goes by the nickname of "Alphys" * Her weapon of choice are her legs. * While not truly a Mettaton, she was invited because she inhabits her dead friend's body. * Blue calls her a banana. Temmietale Temmieton * Goes by the nickname of tEm * Her weapons of choice are Tem Flakes and Hoives. * hOi Freaktale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Mangle" * His weapon of choice is ??? * He has the most irritating voice of all Mettatons. * Most Mettatons avoid him, with the exception of noitanimobA and a few others. Sassytale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Smiley" * His weapon of choice is ??? * Nobody really knows what goes in this little guy's mind. But one thing is certain, he will make your last living moments absolutely beautiful. * Oddly enough he gets along with Mangle. Cruantale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Blue" * His weapon of choice is his electric laser beam. * He often insults Mettatons he doesn't like. * Is slightly depressed. Characters from other AUs ((UTAU wiki exclusive/Deleted from UTAU wiki): Shifted Fate Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Narrator" * His weapon of choice is a leg-shaped knife * Manages Mettatopia's speaker systems. * He often secretly attaches microscopic speakers to some of the more well-known Mettatons to narrate everything they do as a practical joke when he isn't busy. * Usually plays the megalomaniacal villain during the shows he makes with other Mettatons. Spinned Fate Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Showknight" * His weapons of choice are legs. * Most Mettatons are conflicted about the question if he's an actual hero or just a TV star. Antitale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Opposite" * His weapons of choice are his mini Mettaton robots. * Has a good relation with most of the non-evil Mettatons, and switches between his ghost and robot forms depending on his company. Rippletale Undyne * Goes by the nickname of "Captain" * Her weapon of choice is a spear. * She's invited as she is half Mettaton. * One of Mettatopia's best defenders. Deltatale Rouxls Kaard * Goes by the nickname of "Kaard" * His weapon of choice is his stomping pair of K Round legs. * Nobody really understands his complex speech (except king). * Rivals CJ Mettaton as the (unofficial) puzzle maker of Mettatopia. PGB Deltatale Jevil * Goes by the nickname of "Chaos" * His weapon of choice is the Devilsknife. * Is banned for destroying too many things and trying to convince everyone they live in a game (and the excuse of him not looking like a Mettaton at all anyways), but ocasionally is allowed to enter under supervision of Seam lately. * His nickname was created when he yelled "CHAOS, CHAOS!" when asked who he was once. Tyrannic Fell Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Floaty Hands", much to his dismay. * His weapons of choice are a doom laser and his 4 floating hands. * He has an alliance with Deceiver. * He absolutely hates the color pink. * He appears to talk to himself a lot, as no-one in Mettatopia aside from Deceiver knows his AU's Napstablook is inside of him. DystopicTale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Deceiver" * His weapon of choice is his almost hypnotizing voice. * He sees most of the other Mettatons as fools, though has an alliance with some of the more sinister or calculative Mettatons, and secretly plots Multiverse domination with them. * Doesn't like Gangster, though has offered him a monopoly of MTT product distribution if he helps him with his cause. Happytale Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Happy" * His weapon of choice is his arm cannon. * He has crippling depression and quickly gets angered. Turnedtables Ragel * Goes by the nickname of "Shroomhead" * His weapon of choice is his spores. * Is the reincranation of Mettacrit. Poketale Generation 1X Rotom/Gallade * Goes by the nickname of "Poké" * Instead of weapons, he uses Pokemon moves. * Is afraid Trainer will try to catch him and tries to avoid him. Misc Mettatons Pre-robot Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Ghost" * He doesn't have a known weapon of choice (yet). * Very exited about his future body. Mettaton NEO * Goes by the nickname of "NEO" * He has no weapons of choice and likes them all, as long as they're effective at human eradication. * As he's the fan-battle incarnation, he's one of the strongest Mettatons. * Became a full-time inhabitant after Ink Mettaton saved him from being destroyed with the rest of his timeline. Post-Neutral king Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Monarch" * His weapon of choice is a sceptre. * King's arch-rival. Undertale The Musical Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Lyric" * His weapon of choice is his voice. * Usually doesn't just talk but follows the melody of his themes. Fandom interpretation Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Papyton" * His weapon of choice is his arm blaster. * Never goes to Mettatopia without Papyrus. * He only has an EX form. Leg meme Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Leg" * His weapon of choice is his leg. * He prooves a Mettaton can survive anything as long as he has at least 1 leg. Leg meme Hapstablook * Goes by the nickname of "Legablook" * His weapons of choice are his legs. * He's among the most determined non-human Mettatons, as he grew 2 legs by sheer willpower. Genderbent Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "fem" * Same weapon as classic MTT. * Basically the female version of classic MTT. Waluigi * Goes by the nickname of "Waluigi" * His waahpon of choice is a pinball ball. * He became a full-time inhabitant of Mettatopia after getting rejected from both Undertoad and Smash Bros Ultimate. * Owns all Mettatopia's pinball machines, and shares a taco stand with Oxidado. * Has a one-sided rivalry with Luke about who has the best cap and moustache. Added Mettatons Ink!Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Painter" * His weapon of choice is his dual-wielding paintbrushes. * The creator and sworn protector of Mettatopia. Award-show Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Oscar" * He doesn't use any weapons since he is a award-show host. Restaurant Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Gourmet" * His weapon of choice is a kitchen knife. Janitor Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Janiton" * His weapons of choice are cleaning materials. * His left arm is a vacuum cleaner. * Sometimes accidentally drops green soap Mettatons can slip over. Old Man Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Gramps" * His weapon of choice is a cane. * He always complains about the youth of today and how everything was better when he was young. * Some think he's an older version of Steampunk. Mime Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Mime" * His weapon of choice is a Baguette. Terminator Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "MTT-1000" * His weapon of choice is a M-27 Phased plasma rifle. Darth Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Vader" * His weapons of choice are a light-saber (MTT Brand of course) and his force choke. * He has an alliance with Deceiver. * Nearly force-choked Aqua once after he lost a duel. Sansaton * Goes by the nickname of "Prank-star" * His weapon of choice is a MTT-brand gaster blaster. * Has many of Sans' personality traits, including self-awareness. Burgerpants Mettaton * Goes by the nikname of "Mettapants" * He doesn't have any weapons. * The only thing that makes him different from Burgerpants is the fact he's a Mettaton. Mad Doctor Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Spark" * His weapon of choice is a taser. * His head resembles that of MTT NEO more than EX. * Never leaves his lab. * He loves electricity. Abomination Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Frankenmetta" * His weapon of choice is a chainsaw. * He's made of the spare body parts of other Mettatons. * Has multiple personalities. Shadow Mettaton * Goes by the nickname of "Kage" (pronounced Ka-gai). * His weapon of choice is a giant spikey chainsaw. * He is a manfisation of classic MTT's twisted desires. * His catchphrase is "I am a shadow, the true self" Added non-Mettaton robots Cleaner-bots * Their weapons of choice are cleaning materials. * They are Janiton's assistants. * Their metal is so clean it can shine bright enough to blind people. * At least one of them idolizes Woshua. Mafia-bots * Their weapon of choice are baseball bats and mini-guns. * They serve as henchmen to Gangster. Jouster-bot * His weapon of choice is obviously a joust. * He is King's champion, servant and announcer all rolled into one robot. Guardian Sentries * They often go by the nickname of "Sentries" * They're Mettatopia's first line of defense. Guide-bot * Goes by the nickname of "Tour master" People who are unable to enter Mettatopia Bolded characters aren't prevented from access by Ink MTT but can't enter for different reasons Mettatons * Axetale Mettaton: Axetale is considered a multiversal threat. * Utopiatale Mettaton: Is considered a possible multiversal threat. * Genocide Route Storyswap Mettacrit: tried to kill the other Mettatons. * Undertail Mettaton ( ): his visit ended in a massive lawsuit when Bliss got CENSORED and Junior and Time Kid got traumatized when they accidentally saw it. Without the science Mettatons building a memory wipe they would never have recovered. * DeTale Mettaton: stuck in an inactive body. * Gaster's Realm/Despotale/Underfoil Mettaton: under extreme control and likely wouldn't survive trying to leave their AU. * Greater Fell Mettaton: for safety reasons, as his virus might spread to other Mettatons. * Microbetale Mettaton: so small a shrink ray needs to be built to invite him. * MLGtale Mettaton: Had nearly assassinated one of the members of the MTT high council by sniping them during a public speech. * Omega Mettaton: Ink doesn't want too much human souls scattered around. * Any Mettaton who is dead in his AU. Non-Mettatons * Error!Sans: multiversal threat. Still trying to find a way around it. * SANESS: Nearly destroyed Mettatopia. * X!Chara: Is considered a possible multiversal threat. * Fortnite dance Sans: Tried to dance-off against Dancetale Mettaton. * Betty: multiversal threat. * Ink Jerry: everyone's least favorite Ink. * All other Jerry's except for Antitale Jerry. * All of Undertail, to prevent more incidents. * After a few attacks everyone who isn't invited by a Mettaton first. Locations Main entrance Tba City square Tba MTT Mega RestAUrant Tba MTT Theatre Tba Mettawood Movie Studio The place the Mettatons make their movies together. MTT paradise resort and spa Tba MTT Resort Mettatopia Brand A small building at the paradise resort that is a near-exact replica of the original MTT resort, including a smoking shopkeeper who hates his job. MTT apartment flats Tba MTT Mega Mall Tba MTT museum Tba MTT secret lab for glamourous inventions The place the scientist Mettatons usually hang out in, as well as the place spare body parts are stored at. The Haunted Luxury Mansion Tba The corrupted badlands Tba Sentinel Plaza A plaza built to contain the Sentinel. Miscellaneous * Not only are there Mettatons from already existing AUs, but new OC Mettatons present in Mettatopia. * Only Mettatons can enter this AU, meaning that characters like Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans can't enter this AU. Though apparently, a Mettaton can bring them with them, as shown by Spiral. ** This includes characters from Mettatale that are not the OG Mettaton. * While it includes characters with the celebrity role from crossovers, for switch-ups it doesn't. Gallery This is where the pictures of all the Mettatons for the AUs will be placed. Mettaton-1.png|Undertale Mettaton (Overworld sprite) Mettaton.gif|Undertale Mettaton (In-battle sprite) Mettaton NEO.jpg|Power of NEO Tumblr nxdwf4hDdp1tey99uo1 r1 1280.png|Underpants Mettaton Mettaton ex w speedpaint by camilaanims-dakzqmq 2.png|Glitchtale Mettaton King Mettaton.png|King Mettaton pink ghost.png|Underswap Hapstablook (non-canon) Melogeist.png|Polterswap Melogeist Mettaton_Regular_(Underfell).png|Classic Underfell Mettaton Mettaton Underfell.png|Underfell Mettaton EX Canonfellmtt.png|Canon Underfell Mettaton fallen ghost.png|Swapfell Hapstablook Mad ghost.png|Fellswap Gold Hapstablook out of this world.png|Outertale Mettatron OuterfellMTT.png Mettaton the bounty hunter.png Boxaton.png|Mettaton as kamina: IF MTT CanonshiftMetta.png|Storyshift Mettacrit ProtagionistMetta.png|Being invited to Mettatopia... It fills you with DETERMINATION. MettatonStorySpin.jpg|Storyspin Mettaton X-tale Mettaton.png|X-tale Mettaton Dancetale Mettaton.png|Dancetale Mettaton Mafiatale Mettaton.png|Mafiatale Mettaton Steamtt.png|Understeam Mettaton UnderFresh!! Mettaton!.png|Underfresh Mettaton Tumblr o1sw50MURy1rygoy3o6 1280.jpg|Underkeep Mettaton NegativeMTT.png|Negativetale Mettaton Kid Bot.png|Littletale Mettaton Mettaton.png|"I wanna be, the very best, like noone ever was!" BNUndershuffle Mettacrit Egg.png|UT:Reshuffled Mettacrit UnexMettatonReboot.png|What it once was Mettaton IRMTT.png|"I hate my life": IR MTT CJ - Mettaton.png|Corrupted Justice Mettaton Cyclops.png mettabella.png|Chronic Exchange Mettabella Mettatwon.png|Shifted Schism Metta OW!Mettaton.png|OW!Underfell Mettaton Negaton.png|He got the Blues DecayMettaton.png Beta Mettaton.png|Beta Mettaton sailor robot.png|En Guarde! Bowtie.png|Underlust Mettaton SidesMTT.png|SidesHeart Mettaton Rose Mettaton.png|Rosetale Mettaton Cttmeetta.png|Cruantale Mettaton Assaulttale mettaton coloured by darkpuglord23-dc7zurx.png|AssaultTale Mettaton Mettaton Happytale.png|Happytale Mettaton Mettaton-2.png|Twistplot Mettaton Badtaton.png|Mettaton is going to give you a bad time Japantale Mettaton.png|Japantale Mettaton smg4.png|Hello you sexy hobos. Sassytale_mettaton_sprite.png|The ultimate Box form every MTT strives to get away from looking like this, it's Sassytale Mettaton! Freaktale Mettaton.png|Freaktale Mettaton Underworld Mettaton Sprite.png|Underworld Mettaton, he isn't from a swap despite his appearance MettatonHELPTALE.png|SUBJECT:L.E.G.S Notundertoad.png|WAAAH!!! Trivia * The Mettavengers were inspired by "The Avengers" and this Q/A from the Inverted fate ask-blog. * Some AU travelers nicknamed this AU as "The Omega Timeline for Mettatons". * Cory (Newscapepro) and Underfell flowey have visted this AU once and aren't considered as threats, but as guests. Category:Location AUs